


A Matter of Taste

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: "A greed-addled mob may be on its way to buy out the entire stock as we speak."





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 333 words.

"What.. What is  _that_?"

Robin stops and performs a double-take on the particularly jarring display. He knows they're something of minor celebrities around town, but this is a little too strange for his liking. It's not exactly like looking into a mirror. A shoddy one, maybe.

"Oh, how charming!" Lucina makes an instant beeline for the stand as soon as her eyes meet with it, though her reaction is entirely different As if it were love at first sight, she ogles each of the little abominations with oozing adoration, her softer side unveiled in the process.

"Look Robin," she says with a beckon to come closer, "these figurines are carved in your image!"

The tactician cringes and takes a subtle step back, "Oh.. Er, I see.."

"Yes!" she beams, "Have you ever seen anything more appealing? Look, they even come equipped with a tome! Frankly, I'm astonished they were able to maintain this level of detail. Hm.."

"But, but that one's missing an eye-"

" ** _They must all be mine, by any means necessary!_** "

The princess balls her fist, feeling an invigorated sense of passion burning from deep within. Robin slides an inch away from her.

"O-One of them isn't enough? One that we can lock away in a chest, and maybe forget about in a week?"

"Absolutely not." she boldly declares, "I must seize the entire stock, lest others grow designs for their own miniature Robin. One cannot leave fate to chance, and my desire to have them all is overwhelming!"

Feeling understandably emasculated, Robin rubs his neck and shuffles in place, "E-Even more than the original..?"

"I'm sure the original figurine is still here among the rest."

"Uh, that's not what I mea-"

"Robin, we must make haste!" she valiantly cries, "Hoard as many as you can! Ensure that not a single tiny tactician is left behind!"

Having exhausted himself of winning moves, Robin heeds her orders, but pauses upon gathering a handful.

"Lucina, this is.. This is coming out of your expenses, right?"


	2. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 121 words.

The market is almost closed when Robin returns. Peddlers are packing up, patrons are turning in, the resident Anna is tallying her earnings. He is alone, his hood concealing his face, a method necessary to both hide himself and his shame.

The stand is still open, fortunately. Robin makes a subtle dash for it but remembers to maintain a natural facade.

' _They're still there.._ '

In hindsight, they aren't that bad. Cute, even.

' _She was so focused on mine.. She overlooked it completely._ '

Robin takes a step back and briskly snaps in either direction, just in case. Chrom would never let him hear the end of it.

Tugging his hood, he quickly and quietly grabs a Lucina before heading to the merchant.


End file.
